Gift of the Night Fury
by Skylight369
Summary: After the battle against the Red Death, vikings and dragons are now living together in peace. And just in time for Snoggletog. But when all the dragons suddenly disappear without warning, can Snoggletog be saved? Also a past action comes back to haunt the Haddock twins.
1. Snoggletog

**A/N: Hello readers. An update on my progress. As you can see, I've started rewriting the 'Gift of the Night Furies' fic, and I have made a lot of progress rewriting the 'Riders of Berk' fic. I will go back to writing 'Shooting Star' soon, so don't lose hope on that. Plus, I'm taking of making my version of 'Legends of the Boneknapper' but that might not come for a long while, but I do have ideas. Until then, enjoy this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon or it's franchise.**

 **Chapter 1: Snoggletog**

 ** _This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember._**

In Berk, the whole village was covered with snow as the sun begins to rise, marking the start of a new day. In one of the houses, a fifteen year old boy was peacefully sleeping in his bed until...

 _THUD. THUD_

The boy sleepily got up and grabbed his helmet. He then got off his bed and ran outside. There he found a male Night Fury jumping on his roof.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!" The boy said to the dragon.

The dragon laughs at the boy, and the boy imitates the laugh.

"Do you and Midnight always have to wake me and Hicca up so early to go flying-" The boys' prosthetic foot caused him to slip on the ice, but luckily, the dragon managed to catch him in time.

"Stupid leg." The boy muttered "Yeah, I'm fine thanks bud."

Suddenly a voice called to him "Good morning Hiccup, glad to see you're finally awake." An almost identical girl wearing a similar helmet said to him as she and a female Night Fury came to the boys.

"Good morning Hicca. Yeah. Thanks to _this dragon_ over here I am." Hiccup said, pointing to the male dragon, Toothless. "One day, he's is going to fall through the roof."

"Hey, you should be lucky he only jumps on the roof to wake you up instead lifting you by your tunic with his mouth, taking you outside and tossing you into the snow while you' re still half-asleep. Unlike _someone_ I know." Hicca said, gesturing to her dragon. "Thanks _a lot_ Midnight." The female dragon just had a look of innocence at that remark.

 _'_ _It always wakes you up.'_ Midnight warbled.

She and her mate then started nudging their riders.

"Yeah, we can go flying now." Hiccup said to the two dragons. Toothless then burps in Hiccup's face. "Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless." Hiccup complained.

Hicca giggled. "That'll keep you wide awake."

The four of them then flew up to the skies, as the rapid wind blew against them, prepared to pull off a dangerous stunt.

"Come on! Let's see what you've got today!" Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Come on girl!" Hicca said to Midnight.

The dragons dived down the cliff at high speed. Just as they were reaching the freezing ocean, Toothless and Midnight spread out there wings to fly horizontally.

"WHOOO-HOOO!"

"YAHOOOO!"

They then came across an arch.

 **"** Okay, you ready?" Hiccup asked his sister.

"Ready!" Hicca answered excitedly, knowing well what they were going to do.

She slowly stood up on her saddle, preparing herself for the arch. Hiccup unhooked his prosthetic and did the same.

"Easy..." Hiccup said as Toothless did his best to keep flying with one working tail.

As they reach the cliff, Hicca and Hiccup jumped of Toothless and Midnight and flew over the cliff, while the two dragons flew under it. The twins landed on their dragons and Hiccup hooks his leg back the saddle.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup said in triumph.

"That was awesome!" Hicca exclaimed.

Back in the village, everyone else was wide awake and was busy with the Snoggletog preparations with the dragons helping them.

"Here?" A woman on a Gronckle asked, holding up a shield.

"Yes, yes, nooo, nooo, no, that one a wee bit higher!" Gobber directed from below.

"Here?"

"There! Ah, that's the spot!"

"Alright!"

A child in a Gronckle costume playfully growls at Fishlegs' Gronckle and the Gronckle playfully roared back.

"Attaboy, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said, watching his dragon play with the children.

Raeda was on her purple Nadder, humming happily while putting some decorations she made herself on the wooden tree.

On the ground, Astrid held one shield in each hand and turned to her dragon. "Are you ready, girl?" The blue Nadder answered yes and raised her spiked tail. Astrid then tossed the shields in the air and the dragon fired the spikes at them, pinning them on the tree.

Stoick walked with Gobber, admiring the effort that both Vikings and dragons put in to decorating the village for Snoggletog "Odin's beard, Gobber, vikings and dragons spending Snoggletog together. What would our fathers say?"

"They'd think we'd lost our minds!" Gobber chuckled.

Stoick chuckled as well and then turned to address the crowd "Hahahahaha. Well done. Well done, all of you! I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!"

The Vikings and dragons cheered at that. They couldn't wait to celebrate!


	2. Where Did They Go?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 2: Where Did They Go?**

Suddenly something in the sky caught the chiefs' attention.

"What the..." He muttered.

Above hundreds of dragons are flying above Berk.

"What in Thor's name?!" Gobber exclaimed.

Snotlouts' dragon gave out a roar and went up to join the dragons above.

"Come back! Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Snotlout called out to his dragon, who left him hanging on the roof.

Soon the other dragons were following suit.

"Meatlug! Don't go!" Fishlegs yelled, trying to keep his dragon from leaving.

"Sparkfire wait! What's going on?" Raeda called to her dragon. But Sparkfire simply left to join the other dragons.

"Where are Hiccup and Hicca?" Astrid muttered.

Oblivious to what was going on in the village, Hicca and Hiccup were flying Midnight and Toothless over the ocean.

"What do you say, guys? Wanna go again?" Hiccup asked.

"I say we try a new trick." Hicca suggested.

Before Hiccup could respond to that, the four of them were met with thousands of dragons headed their way! The four of them tried to avoid bumping into any of the dragons as they passed by. It seemed to be going well, until two dragons came from above, knocking the helmets of both the twins' heads!

"Oh, no! Our helmets!" Hiccup cried as he and his sister watch their helmets fall into the ocean.

"No! We can't lose them!" Hicca exclaimed. Those weren't just ordinary helmets to the Haddock twins. Their late mother had those helmets made just for them after they were born. Those helmets were treasures to the twins.

Midnight and Toothless, sensing their riders' distress over losing their helmets, dived down to try to retrieve the lost helmets before they hit the ocean.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...!" Both Hiccup and Hicca yelled, neither was prepared for their dragons sudden power-dive.

"Toothless! No, no, no, no! Whoa... Wait! Toothless! Stop!" Hiccup said getting Toothless to stop, much to the dragons' confusion. Hicca did the same with her dragon. "We'll get it later, guys. We need to get back and find out what's going on." He said.

"Hiccup's right. We'll have plenty of time to look for the helmets after we see what's going on." Hicca said.

With one last glance to the ocean, Toothless and Midnight turned away and flew towards the village, where everyone was trying to get the dragons not to leave.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?"

"Come back! Why are you leaving?"

"No, no, no! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?" Astrids' pleas fell on deaf ears as her dragon flew off to join the other dragons.

The Haddock twins and their dragons then landed on Berk "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted as he and his sister got off and ran towards her.

"Hiccup! Hicca! What's going on, here? Where are they going?" Astrid asked, hoping on them knew the answer.

Before Hiccup or Hicca could answer her, they were suddenly bombarded by the rest of the villagers, who were also hoping that they have the answer.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"Will they ever come back?"

This became too much for Hicca and Hiccup as they themselves were struggling to understand what was going on.

"Stop! Wait!" Hiccup shouted, trying to calm them down.

Stoick decided to intervene and moved towards the centre of the crowd "Calm down! Give both of them a chance to speak!" That got the villagers to quiet down. He then turned to his children. "Hiccup, Hicca, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad... we don't know." Hiccup answered. Hicca just shrugged, agreeing with her brothers' statement.

They then turned to see Stormfly flying by the cliff where Toothless and Midnight are. She tries to encourage two night furies to join the rest of the dragons, but Toothless can't because of his tail-fin and Midnight refuses to leave her mate. Hiccup and Hicca looked on with guilty expressions, both knowing the reason why neither of the night furies left with the other dragons.

Stoick called all the villagers to the Great Hall for an emergency meeting to discuss the sudden turn of event.

"Where'd they go?!"

"What if they never come back?!"

"Snoggletog is ruined!"

"It's not ruined!" Stoick shouted getting everyones' attention. "We're Vikings! We've spent generations celebrating Snoggletog without dragons and we can continue to do so! Now there's no telling where the dragons have gone to and why, but we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

Gobber supported his friends' statement "You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!" That statement, however, was contradicted by the fact that the blacksmith had bells on his prosthetic arm and Snoggletog decorations on his helmet. "Most of the time..." He said sheepishly as he realized the contradiction. "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs!"

The eight teens, however, were gloomily in one of the corners of the Great Hall. When Gobber suggested singing songs, they simply got up and left the meeting.

"That was depressing..." Ruffnut said as she and the others walked around the empty plaza.

"I know! I was so excited to spend the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid said.

"I even had the perfect gift to give to Sparkfire." Raeda said sadly.

A whistling sound caught seven of the teens' attention as they turned to look at Fishlegs, who was surprisingly not upset with the loss of the dragons.

"Why are you whistling so happily? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked.

That made Fishlegs pause "Me? Oh, yeah!" He then started to fake sob "I miss him so much! Well, good night!" Shielding his face from the other teens, he not-so-subtly walked away.

Raeda narrowed her eyes in suspicions "Does that give you the feeling that..."

"Fishlegs is up to something?" Hicca finished, also suspicious of the Ingerman boy.

Astrid suddenly got excited "I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to help us forget the sadness!" She said to the others, hoping they would agree. When Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Raeda and Snotlout groaned in response, the blond Hofferson girl turned to the Haddock twins, wanting them to back her up.

Getting the message, Hiccup spoke up "Actually, Astrid might be on to something."

"Yeah, it could be fun brainstorming new and exciting traditions, bringing the holiday spirit back." Hicca added.

"Easy for _you two_ to say. _Your_ dragon can't go anywhere without you and _your_ dragon won't leave her mate behind." Tuffnut said gesturing to Toothless and Midnight, who were both looking over the ledge of a cliff.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut said as she, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid walked away.

Raeda turned to see her two best friends who were looking at their dragons with guilty looks on their faces "Don't listen to what they say. They're just upset with the dragons gone. Just leave the past in the past." Raeda advised. The twins looked at her and gave her reassuring smiles and nods. Satisfied, Raeda then went to her house to get some sleep. After she left, Hiccup and Hicca looked at each other and, as if they were sending telepathic messages to each other, nodded. They knew what they have to do.


	3. The Gift of Freedom

**A/N: To MMM from the reviews. I will be doing Race To the Edge and HTTYD 2. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 3: The Gift of Freedom**

The next day, none of the dragons have yet to return which saddened the villagers. Outside some of the younger kids made a snow Gronckle and they looked at it sadly, wishing a real Gronckle was there in its' place.

"Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy delicious cup of cheer!" Astrid shouted cheerfully, as she used a shield as a tray to carry a jug of Yaknog and three mugs. She then spotted Raeda, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and went to them. "Hey, you guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you? Get away from me!" Tuffnut asked shoving his sister.

"It's Yaknog!" Astrid said as she poured a mug for Tuffnut.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut gagged at the sight of the Yaknog being poured into the mug.

"Ugh! I have a feeling if I drink that I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!" Tuffnut said in disgust as he pushed the mug away.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid threatened.

"I would." Raeda muttered in a low voice so that Astrid wouldn't hear her. She also didn't like the look or smell of the new drink.

"Astrid, it sounds absolutely delicious. I'd love a mug." Snotlout said, wanting to get on Astrids' good side. He regretted that as soon as he drank the Yaknog. "You could really taste the yak!" Snotlout commented as he reluctantly swallowed the drink, trying not to throw up.

Oblivious to Snotlouts' reaction to the Yaknog, Astrid turned to Raeda. "What about you Rae? Would you like a drink?" She offered.

If Raeda didn't have any doubts about the drink before, she would have now after seeing Snotlout tasting the drink. "Um well that's nice of you to offer Astrid, but actually I've just eaten a while ago, so I'm pretty full right now." She answered sweetly, hoping Astrid would buy it.

Luckily for the raven haired girl she was saved as the sight of Astrid new beverage caught Fishlegs' eyes "Hmmm! Yum! What is that?" He asked as he came up to the group.

"Oh! You wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Astrid informed him. Unbeknownst to Astrid, Snotlout was standing behind her silently warning Fishlegs not to take the drink.

Taking the hint from Snotlout, Fishlegs tries to back away from it "Oh... You know... Ehm... I have... suddenly inexplicably changed my mind." He stuttered.

Astrid didn't seem bothered by this "Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup and Hicca will love this." With that she left taking her beverage with her, to the relief of the other teens.

Ruffnut notices Snotlouts' discomfort after drinking the beverage. "Are you crying?"

"Was it that bad?" Raeda asked.

Snotlout simply nodded before running off to throw up.

At the forge, Hiccup and Hicca have just finished making a new tailfin for Toothless

"Hiccup? Hicca?" Astrid called from outside the forge.

"Yeah, we're over here, Astrid. Coming!" Hiccup called back.

"Here. This is my new drink. Happy holidays, from me to you two." Astrid said as she handed the twins a mug each of Yaknog.

"Thanks Astrid!" Hicca said taking the mug. The smell of the drink, however, made her hesitant.

"Thank you, Milady!" Hiccup said casually, unaware of how the drink actually taste like. He was just about to take a swig of the drink when Astrid saw what he and his sister were working on.

"What are you up to?" The blond girl asked, looking at the tailfin.

Hiccup set his mug on the table and explained "Okay, you're gonna think we're crazy, but we just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. I mean, he's right. Toothless can't come and go on his own like the other dragons and Midnight won't leave him by himself and that's just not fair. We were up all night and we may have found a solution for that."

"It's an automatic tailfin. If we built this correctly, it will follow the movement Toothless right tailfin, allowing him to fly without Hiccup." Hicca said. Her brother nodded in agreement as he drank the Yaknog. He then realizes how disgusting it tastes and tries not to swallow it. Hicca, after seeing her brothers' reaction to the Yaknog, simply pushes her mug away.

"No way! You two built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?" Astrid asked amazed, unaware that Hiccup still has his mouth full of Yaknog.

"That's the idea." Hicca said doing the talking for Hiccup, with her brother nodding in agreement.

"Wow, what a great gift!" Astrid praised.

"Thanks!"

"Hmhm..."

"What if they never come back?" Astrid suddenly asked.

That got Hiccup and Hicca down as neither of them thought of that possibility. "They wouldn't do that. They are our best dragon friends." Hicca replied, though it was mostly for herself rather than Astrid.

"What am I saying? You're right of course they will come back!"

"Mhm!"

"Well, I'm going spread some more holiday cheer! You two are amazing!"

As soon as Astrid left the forge, Hiccup immediately spit out the Yaknog.

"Blaaaaagghhhhh!"

"Even Astrid has weaknesses." Hicca commented as she kept her mug away from her, making a note to throw the drink away later.

At the Haddock Household, Toothless is banging on the ceiling again, thinking that the twins are inside, while Midnight is patiently waiting on the ground.

"Toothless! Come on down, bud! Hicca and I have got something for ya!" Hiccup called to his dragon as he and his sister walked to where Midnight is.

Toothless came down from the roof to join the other three and he and Midnight started sniffing the new tailfin in curiosity.

"Check this out. What do you think of that? Yeah!" Hiccup said as he held the tailfin for them to sniff

"Wait until you see what this can do for you." Hicca said.

Toothless starts to move away from Hiccup as the latter tries to get the tailfin on the former.

 _'_ _There something off about this tailfin. It doesn't smell right.'_ Toothless warbled moving away from Hiccup and the new tailfin.

 _'_ _Why are they giving you a new tailfin? Your other one works fine.'_ Midnight warbled.

"Would you just settle down? Toothless! Come on, bud! Let me get that on you!" Toothless finally stops moving, allowing Hiccup to put the remove the old tailfin and put the new tailfin on while Midnight looks on in curiosity "Yeah! You are going to love this. Okay."

"Happy Snoggletog Toothless." Hicca said. Midnight then nudged her rider. "You're getting your gift later, Midnight. Don't worry." She said, petting her dragons' head.

As soon as Hiccup got the tailfin on, Toothless started moving his tail around, trying to shake the prosthetic tailfin off. It was clear that he did not like the feel of the new tailfin.

"No, no, no... To-Toothless! Stop! Please, wait! Toothless, please!" Hiccup shouted, trying to get his dragons attention. Toothless then flicked his tail and was shocked to see that the prosthetic moved with it. "Ah... Here you go. See? Got it?" Hiccup said as both Toothless and Midnight looked in wonder at the fact that the male night fury can operate the prosthetic like a normal tailfin. The two dragons then looked at the two humans.

 _'_ _Did they...?'_ Midnight wondered.

 _'_ _They did.'_ Toothless answered, getting used to the new tailfin.

Hiccup decided to speak up "Toothless..." But he didn't get a chance to say anything as Toothless and Midnight suddenly flew away without warning "Whoa!"

"Looks like the new tailfin worked." Hicca commented as she and her brother watched their dragons fly away.

"Yeah." Hiccup simply said.


	4. A New Tradition

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 4: A New Tradition**

Three days have passed and no one has seen or heard any of the dragons at all. In the morning Hiccup is lying awake in his bed, when suddenly there is a rhythmic banging on the ceiling. Thinking it was Toothless; he excitedly got up and ran outside.

"Toothless! I am so glad to see you, bud. I knew you and Midnight would come back...Urgh!" He was suddenly cut off as he slipped on ice again. This time, instead of Toothless catching him, Hiccup fell on the ground. 'Toothless and Midnight couldn't have come back.' He thought.

He then heard his sisters voice coming "Midnight! You guys are back! I'm so glad." Before Hiccup could warn her, however, Hicca also slipped on the ice and landed right next to her brother. "They are not back, are they?" She asked her brother who shook his head in reply.

It turns out that Stoick was the one who was banging on the roof as he was repairing the damage caused by Toothless

"Morning, you two!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Dad..." Hiccup said, disappointed that it wasn't Toothless and Midnight.

"Morning, dad." Hicca said, also disappointed.

"Glad you two are up! I was looking for your helmets."

The twins' eyes widened at this. They had forgotten about that.

"Our-our helmets?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Stoick said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Oh right. We do need to get that..." Hicca said not in the mood to go out in a boat to get the helmets.

"Yeah, right...We- we'll get on that. Great..." Hiccup said, with same thoughts as his sister.

Stoick noticed his childrens' dejected attitudes and frowned. Ever since the battle of the Red Death, that's what the Vikings have decided to call the enormous beast, the chief has realised exactly how blind he has been when it comes to his own children. Since then he has made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be so blind "Hold on! Hold on. Alright... Come on. What's on your minds? Out with it."

The twins looked at each other and sighed. Hiccup answered his fathers' question. "Oh, it's been three days, Dad. We just thought Toothless and Midnight would be back by now."

"We have no idea where they could be or how they are or anything." Hicca said.

"I'm sure they are with the other dragons." Stoick said reassuringly.

"Yeah? We're not that sure." Hiccup said, not convinced.

"At all." Hicca said, also not convinced.

Stoick looked at his children sympathetically, understanding how they feel "Ah, listen... I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. It is difficult. But what do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Midnight and Toothless would want you two to do. Right?"

That seemed to work for the twins.

"Yeah."

"You're right."

"Good!" Stoick said as he patted his children "Then go get those helmets! We've had enough disappointment around here."

In the plaza, Hiccup and Hicca carried one oar each to the docks. They were hoping by some miracle, they would come across their helmets soon. As they walked, they bumped right into Fishlegs, who was carrying a basket of fish.

"Oh sorry, Fishlegs, we didn't see you there." Hicca apologised. Hiccup then notice the basket.

"Oh, Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" Hiccup commented.

That made Fishlegs nervous for some reason "Ha, ha, ha... Oh, a dragon? That's..." He then ran away, leaving the Haddock twins confused.

"You know, Fishlegs has been acting strange since last night." Hicca said as she walked the Ingerman boy rush away. She then went after him with her brother following her.

"Hicca wait! Our helmets!"

"Our helmets can wait! This can't!"

The twins followed Fishlegs to a barn. As soon as the Ingerman boy leaves the barn, Hicca runs to the door.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Her brother asked.

"We probably shouldn't, but it's too late. I'm too curious to let it go and I know for a fact that you are as well." Hiccup shrugged and allowed his sister to open the doors, knowing she was right. With that she opened the doors and the two were shocked to find that inside the barn was Meatlug, who charged after them as soon as the doors were opened.

The twins had no time to move out of the way so they did only thing they could do "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They were carried away by the Gronckle who didn't seem to have noticed the twins.

"Meatlug?!" They screamed in unison. That made the dragon aware of their presence but was not deterred in flying. The twins hung on to Meatlug for their lives. The three of them made their way past Astrid, who dived out of the way when she saw them coming towards her.

"Hiccup? Hicca? Where are you two going?!" Astrid shouted, shocked by what she was seeing.

"We HAVE NO IDEAAA!" The Haddock twins yelled back.

Suddenly Fishlegs called from the barn "Meatlug? What about presents?! Hey!" That got Astrids' attention as she gathered the other teens and went to the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug. "I can't believe him."

"YOU can't believe HIM?!" Astrid shouted in disbelief "YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR DRAGON!"

"And you chained him up!" Raeda shouted.

"Well, that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs said defensively.

"Well, cause it is mean! What were you thinking?!" Raeda demanded.

What they didn't know was the Thorston twins, who weren't paying attention to the argument, suddenly saw something in the pile of hay.

Shocked by what they were seeing, Tuffnut tried to get the others' attention "Hey, guys?"

But they weren't listening to him. "He flew away the second he was unleashed!" Astrid pointed out.

"I'm seventy-two percent sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs said.

"Well clearly he didn't. And now Hicca and Hiccup are gone with him and we have no idea where they went!" Raeda said.

"GUYS!" Tuffnut yelled, finally getting their attention.

"Whoa... Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs said as he and the others saw what the twins were looking at.

"Really Fishlegs?" Raeda sighed, knowing exactly what those 'rocks' really were.

Ruffnut even knew as she rolled her eyes "You're such an idiot! Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs!"

Looking at the eggs, Astrid came to a realization "Hey, wait! I bet that's why the dragons left! To lay their eggs!"

"But, boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs said confused.

"Yeah, your _boy_ dragon is a _girl_ dragon." Ruffnut said.

"Okay, that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs muttered.

Another idea came to Astrid "Hey! I got another great idea! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?"

"Oh, boy." Raeda muttered.

"Oh, here it comes." Snotlout complained. He still couldn't get the taste of the Yaknog out of his mouth.

"It's time to make another new Snoggletog tradition!" Astrid said excitedly as she wrapped a red ribbon around one of the eggs.


	5. The Eggs Explode

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 5: The Eggs Explode**

Later in the night, Astrid and the remaining dragon riders snuck into everyones' home to place a decorated egg in the helmets "Oh, this is gonna be so good!"

Meanwhile, Hicca and Hiccup managed to get on Meatlug back as she flew them to her destination.

"Heads up!" Hicca said as she noticed that they were flying into a wrecked ship.

Hiccup managed to steer Meatlug away "Whoa! Meatlug, where are you taking us?"

"Wow! Hiccup, look!" Hicca pointed to.

Hiccup saw where her sister was pointing at and was amazed to see that they were landing on an island filled with dragons. He then realizes something. "You guys come here to have babies!" He exclaimed as he and his sister saw the numerous baby dragons playing around.

"Aww, they are so cute!" Hicca squealed, jubilant at seeing baby dragons. Her eyes widened as she suddenly became excited. "Hiccup! If this is where Toothless and Midnight went then there must be baby night fury dragons around here! We must find them!"

The twins then saw a Gronckle pushing her eggs into a hole filled with water. The eggs sank to the bottom of the hole. The eggs hatched in an explosion which was neutralised by the water and the baby Gronckles swam up to the surface.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said, amazed. He then noticed an egg on the ground and went to pick it up. "Hey, look over here, you missed one." Both twins were in for a shock when the egg exploded with a force sending Hiccup flying backwards. "WHOA!"

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" Hicca asked as she went towards her brother to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk!" Hiccup commented.

"Yeah, imagine what could happen to the village with these eggs around." Hicca agreed.

If only those two knew what was happening on Berk. Astrid could have definitely used that new found information.

Back on Berk, the rest of the teens had finished putting the eggs in the houses and were discussing the new tradition.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid asked, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"Uh-huh! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!" Fishlegs said excitedly. Suddenly one of the houses exploded and a piece of debris hit Fishlegs, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow!"

"SURPRISE!" Snotlout yelled, grinning.

A baby Gronckle landed on Fishlegs' stomach and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout cooed at the adorable dragon. Astrid and Raeda, however, shared a look of horror as the realisation hit them both.

"That egg exploded." Raeda muttered with wide eyes.

"The eggs explode?!" Astrid said, starting to panic.

Then all of the houses started to explode one by one, much to the horror of the two girls.

" ** _THE EGGS EXPLODE!_** " Astrid exclaimed.

"We are so in for it now." Raeda said.

Shocked and panicked, Vikings started running around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Astrid apologised as Vikings ran by her.

The village soon became surrounded by explosions as the flames got on the wooden tree, setting it on fire.

"My decorations!" Raeda gasped as she saw the burning tree.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Wow!" Tuffnut said, admiring the explosions.

"This is your best idea yet." Snotlout said to Astrid, who was panicking more and more with each explosion.

To add salt to the wounds, the chief suddenly came taking in the spectacle "What in Thor's name is going on?!"

"The eggs explode." Astrid replies meekly. The last house behind Astrid explodes and the blond Hofferson girl could do nothing but smile nervously at the chief, awaiting the consequences.

Meanwhile, back to the Haddock twins, they were still looking for their dragons who were nowhere in sight "Toothless! Toothless? Ah, Toothless, where are you?" Hiccup shouted.

"Midnight! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Hicca called.

Hiccup and Hicca looked everywhere for their dragons. Although they didn't find either of the Night Furies, they did find some familiar dragons.

"Hiccup, look!"

"Hookfang! Stormfly! Oh, you have no idea how happy we are to see you guys!"

 _'_ _Hicca? Hiccup? How did you guys get here?'_ Stormfly warbled, but nonetheless glad to see them.

Hicca saw the baby Nadders and started squealing again. "Oh wow! The baby Nadders are so cute!" She said as she pet one of the babies.

Hiccup did the same. "Oh, look at you guys! All happy, together. Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of... holiday." He then thought about Berk. "We should get back to _our_ holiday, sis."

"Aw! Do we have to leave right now? I want to play with the babies." Hicca pleaded while the baby Nadders squawked in agreement.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Reluctantly, Hicca got up. "Bye baby Nadders!" The baby Nadders squawked a goodbye, hoping to see her again. _'This human seems nice.'_

Hiccup then turned to Snotlouts' dragon "So what do you say there, Hookfang? Think, you could give us a ride back home?" Hookfang complied and allowed the twins to get on. _'They're a lot nicer than Snotlout.'_ "We'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay, gang?" Hiccup said to the other dragons.

"Please try to bring the baby dragons with you!" Hicca added.

As Hookfang flew up, the other dragons started flying up to join them.

"Uh, Hiccup." Hicca said alerting her brother.

"Oh... No, no, no, no, no... I think we just started the return migration." Hiccup said to his sister.

"Oops." Hicca said, shrugging.

"Well, if you insist!" Hiccup said to the other dragons.

All the adults flew up to join the three in the air, while the baby dragons try to fly for the first time in their lives.

"Come on! Come on!" Hiccup said, hoping that the baby dragons would have enough strength to fly.

"You got this!" Hicca encouraged.

Some of the baby dragons managed to fly in the air for a few seconds, until the wind blew them backwards. This put the twins in a new dilemma. The baby dragons weren't old enough to fly on their own and there was no way that the adult dragons will leave their hatchlings behind. How were they going to get back to Berk?

"Oh, no." Hicca said.

"Ah, boy this is never gonna work. We need to find another way." Hiccup muttered. He then remembered something "Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing." He then motioned Hookfang to fly somewhere.


	6. Happy Snoggletog!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 6: Happy Snoggletog!**

Back on Berk, the six teens were now working on fixing the roofs after the disaster they have caused. Astrid and Raeda were working on one of the roofs together.

"That was painfully humiliating." Astrid grumbled as she fixed the roof.

"I know right? You were just trying to help out the village and it just ended up backfiring on you with disastrous results with majority of the people mad at you." Raeda said. Astrid looked up at the raven-haired girl, wondering what the point is to her saying that. Raeda noticed Astrid looking at her and simply said. "Welcome to Hicca and Hiccups' former life."

Astrid thought about that for a moment. Was it really like this for them?

Down below, Stoick and Gobber were observing the repairs "Ah, Gobber, this is a disaster." Stoick said to the blacksmith.

"Ah, it's not so bad." Gobber said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Stoick looked at his friend in disbelief "Oh, not that bad? Look around you! The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Let's face it – this holiday is a complete-" The chief then noticed everyone looking at the skies "What are these people looking at?" He looked at their line of sight and saw something big in the clouds heading in their direction. "What is that?" He squint his eyes until he saw two familiar figures. "It's Hicca and Hiccup!"

"And our dragons!" Astrid exclaimed as she and Raeda watched them come from the roof.

The Vikings started to cheer at the sight of their dragons coming back to them. They became curious though as they saw that all the dragons were carrying half of a ship by ropes as well. The dragons brought the ship to the land and dragged it right in front of the villagers, who were wondering what was on it.

Out of the ship emerged all the baby dragons which got the villagers even happier.

"Happy Snoggletog, everyone!" Hicca said cheerfully.

The villagers rushed to greet their dragons and their hatchlings.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Snotlout cheered as he and Hookfang were reunited.

"Sparkfire! I'm so glad to see." Raeda exclaimed as she hugged her dragon. Sparkfires' hatchlings then came and nudged Raeda for her attention. The raven haired girl gasped excitedly. "Your babies are so precious!" She squealed as she picked one of the babies up.

Meatlug flew around the village, trying to locate her babies. When she finally found them gathered together, she flew to them and gave them some regurgitated fish which they ate happily. Her rider then ran up to her and gave her a tackle "MEATLUG!"

Astrid went to greet her dragon "Stormfly! You're back! Oh! And there are babies!" She said excitedly as she saw the baby Nadders. Her disaster in bringing a new tradition became long forgotten.

Hiccup and Hiccup watched all the villagers reunite with their dragons until they were both suddenly picked up from behind "Ha, ha, ha! Well done, both of you!" His father said as he embraced his children in a hug.

"Thanks, Dad!" The twins said, trying to breathe.

The chief let go of his children and got everyones' attention "Everyone! Grab your dragons! To the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

In the Great Hall, everyones' mood has shot sky high as they celebrated the holidays with the dragons, both adults and hatchlings.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he cuddled the baby Gronckles "Uuuuhhhhh! Howsa baby!"

Hiccup and Hicca walked around the Great Hall, watching everyone enjoying themselves. Although they were glad to see that Snoggletog is not ruined, they couldn't help but know that they're still missing two certain dragons.

Astrid noticed the twins by themselves and walked up to them. "Hiccup, Hicca, I know this must be really hard for both of you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you two really did a wonderful thing. Thank you."

She gave Hicca a sisterly hug and gave Hiccup a kiss on the lips and gave him a hug as well. Hicca normally would have commented on the kiss, but she wasn't in the mood right now.

"Astrid, where did Toothless and Midnight go?" Hiccup asked, still hugging her.

"I don't know." Astrid replied honestly.

"We thought for sure that they would be with the other dragons." Hicca sighed.

Astrid then noticed Toothless and Midnight have entered into the Great Hall and located the three of them. Seeing that neither of the twins noticed their dragons, she decided to mess with them a little bit. She then broke the hug with Hiccup "Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be either of you right now! I mean you two brought back everyone's dragon except yours!"

"Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all." Hiccup grumbled.

"Amazing how you can go from helpful to condescending in a second." Hicca commented.

Excitedly, Astrid turns the twins around for them to see Toothless and Midnight running towards them.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed running towards the Night Fury duo.

"MIDNIGHT!" Hicca shouted happily, running with her brother.

The twins wrapped their arms around their dragons' neck, giving them hugs.

Looking at the reunion, Gobber gets Stoicks' attention "Stoick!" The blacksmith gestures to the reunion.

Hiccup and Hicca then break the hugs and started scolding their dragons.

"I can't believe you two went off for that long! Do either of you know how worried we've been when we didn't see you two with the other dragons?!"

"Bad dragons! Very bad dragons! You two scared us to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what do you two have in your mouths?" Hiccup suddenly asks as he noticed that each Night Fury had something sticking out of their mouths.

"What _are_ they?" Hicca asked, also noticing.

Toothless and Midnight, who were simply looking at the movement of their riders hands, put whatever they had in their mouths on their riders' heads, causing the twins to be covered in dragon drool. Snotlout, Astrid, Raeda, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut all groaned in disgust at the sight.

"Thanks for _that_ Midnight." Hicca groaned as she wiped off the excess drool. She then touched what Midnight put on her head and realized what it was. Her eyes widened "Is that..."

"Yeah, you guys found our helmets." Hiccup then realized what he just said "What-hey! You guys found our helmets! That's where you two have been?"

"You knew how important these were for us so you two got them for us?" Hicca asked, amazed. Her dragon crooned in response. "Oh, Midnight!" She hugged her dragon again.

"Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!" Hiccup embraced his dragon as well.

Suddenly, loud blasts could be heard from outside.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless and Midnight seemed to know what it was as both the dragons rolled their eyes and gave out non-threatening roars. The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and five black blurs flew in, causing most of the villagers to panic. The dragons, however, seemed to remain calm at the sight. The five blurs then set their eyes on the Night Furies and the Haddock twins and made a beeline towards the twins. Before either Hiccup or Hicca could register what was happening, they both got tackled to the ground!

As the five blurs stopped moving, the villagers finally got a chance to see what they were and were surprised to find that they were actually-

"Baby Night Furies!" Hicca exclaimed in excitement.

"Aw, Toothless, Midnight, your hatchlings are so cute!" Hiccup said as he pet one of the baby dragons. Another baby Night Fury immediately shoved the one being petted by Hiccup, wanting to be petted as well. This led to the two Night Furies to get into a shoving match, which was immediately broken up by Midnight.

"Best. Holiday. Ever!" Hicca exclaimed as she cradled one of the baby Night Furies in her arms. The other baby Night Furies went to their parents as Toothless gave them some regurgitated fish while Midnight crooned at them.

"Happy, Snoggletog!" Astrid said cheerfully as the villagers continued their celebrations and this time _everyone_ was there to celebrate.

The next morning, as usual Hicca got up before her brother and went outside before her dragon could give her another cold wake up call.

"Good morning, Midnight!" She greeted her dragon, who crooned back. Hicca then saw the pin that she gave Midnight attached to the saddle and smiled. She wanted to get her dragon a gift to signify their new friendship, a friendship that will last a lifetime. So with the help of Raeda, she made a very detailed pin of her riding on Midnight with the words _Hicca and Midnight_ engraved on it.

She then looked up and saw the five baby Night Furies flying in the air, probably having a race with one another. As soon as the babies saw the Haddock girl, they immediately landed and pounced on her as a greeting, causing Hicca to fall. "Good morning Darkrie, Nightshade, Shadow, Starlight and Blaze!" The dragons crooned their own 'good morning' back.

Hicca then looked up and was confused when she saw Toothless coming to them dragging something in the snow.

"Hey bud. What do you have there?" She asked as she got up to see what it was. She was surprised to find that Toothless had somehow managed to get his old prosthetic tailfin and saddle from the forge. "Why did you bring this here? You have a better working tailfin which you can control yourself. There's no need for this anymore." She then went to take it, but Toothless simply used his wings to shield the old tailfin and the saddle, as if to say that he doesn't want her to take them away. Hicca was even more surprised by this until she had an epiphany. She smiled at the adult male dragon and petted his head. "It's time to wake my brother up." Toothless immediately flew up on the roof and started jumping again, while Hicca walked back to Midnight and the babies. "Have I ever told either of you how amazing you guys are?"

Hiccup wakes up by Toothless' banging and went outside, this time leaving his helmet behind as he and his sister have agreed that neither of them wanted to lose the helmets again. He went outside, taking in the view of Berk covered in snow, before joining the other three. "I'm coming, guys! Alright, bud, come on down. I was just-" He then stopped as he noticed that Toothless was already on the ground with the old tailfin and saddle in front of him

"Toothless, what'd you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore. Come on, let's get going." Hiccup then walked towards his dragon, but Toothless started moving away from him. "Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now. Toothless?" Hiccup couldn't understand why Toothless was acting like this. Hicca was sitting with Starlight on her lap watching this with Midnight and the rest of the baby Night Furies, smiling as she knew the reason behind the male Night Furys' behaviour.

Toothless takes a good look at his new tail before he smashed it into the snow, trying to get it off.

"Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. He then turned to his sister, silently asking for an explanation.

"He is trying to tell you something, bro." She simply said.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless, who managed to get the new tailfin off. The male dragon then nudged his old flying gear again and gave Hiccup a pleading look. Hiccup then had the same epiphany Hicca had; Toothless wants to need Hiccup to fly.

 ** _Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart_**.

Hiccup soon got the old prosthetic tailfin on Toothless and they along with Hicca, Midnight and the Night Fury hatchlings took to the air once again. The twins had discovered that the Night Fury hatchlings have more stamina than the other baby dragons, therefore they can fly at an early age. This was something that the jubilant Fishlegs added in the Book of Dragons.

"Okay, bud, you ready?"

"Ready, girl?"

The two Night Furies gave their confirmations as well as the hatchlings and Hiccup unhooks his leg from the saddle and he and his sister somersaults off of Toothless and Midnight, resulting in all four of them freefalling together with the baby dragons following suit.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yee-haw!"

 ** _Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, Hicca and I gave our best dragon friends pretty great gifts._**

Just before any of them could hit the ground, the twins got on their dragons and Hiccup hooks himself back onto Toothless.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Yeah!"

 ** _But they gave us a better one!_**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Surprise! I finished my 'Gift of the Night Fury' fic. Now I just need to catch up with my 'Riders of Berk' fic and I will be back on track! :D Hope you guys like my fics. And just like in my old 'Gift of the Night Fury' fic, I would like to thank Litwick723 for giving me the idea for baby Night Furies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue**

It has been seven months since Snoggletog and the all of the baby dragons have been growing bigger, especially the baby Night Furies. Hiccup and Hicca learned many things about the babies. One thing that they found out was that Night Furies become rather independent from a very young age. This was why they, along with Midnight and Toothless, were flying with the baby dragons to Dragon Island where Darkrie, Nightshade, Shadow, Blaze and Starlight will be staying with the other dragons.

"Bye guys! I will miss all of you so much! These past few months have been amazing with you guys!" Hicca said.

"Take care of yourselves and each other. And please visit us soon. You guys are welcome to come to Berk any time you want." Hiccup said.

The five dragons warbled their goodbyes to the humans that they grew fond of and then turned to their parents to say their goodbyes. Toothless and Midnight crooned and warbled back their goodbyes. Both were sad to say goodbye to their hatchlings, but they knew that their hatchlings will be fine on their own. They are Night Furies after all.

The five dragons then took off to explore the island and Midnight and Toothless went back to their riders, ready to go home.

"Don't worry girl. We will them again soon." Hicca said reassuringly to her dragon.

"Yeah we can here anytime we want to visit them, you know that, right bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded in response. The twins then got on their dragons and flew back to Berk.


End file.
